hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Planet-punk
Hi, Planet-punk! HitmanReborn-Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Hayato Gokudera. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß noch! =) - milay 22:40, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neue Editor immer wenn ich was bearbeiten will kommt aufeinmal der alte editor anstatt dem neuen weisst du vieleicht warum--Jannisking 08:43, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) danke "Allgemein" Hiho! Ich hab festgestellt, dass du immer, wenn du eine Seite bearbeitest/neu erstellst, du den ersten Absatz unter die Überschrift "Allgemein" packst. Ich weiß dein Bemühen um Ordnung sehr zu schätzen, fände es aber hübscher, wenn der Einleitungstext ohne Überschirft da wäre =) So ist's bei den richtigen Wiki-Artikeln ja auch immer Man sollte sich halt nur auf ein gemeinsames Layout einigen ^^ - milay 17:48, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Projekt des Monats Hi, kannst du im Projekt des Monats für Animepedia (hoffentlich mit Pro) stimmen?--Shaman King (Diskussionsseite) --- Projekt des Monats Stimme für Animepedia 12:15, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Danke ^-^ ich werde mir hier versuchen viel Mühe zugeben ich bin zwar erst bei Folge 74 (also beim anfang des Future Ace) aber ich denke ich kann jetzt schon eigiges machen --Anibunny 17:50, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC)Anibunny Ja ich weiß Ich find es auch echt klasse bin glaubig bei Folge 102 Aber da es mit englsichen Untertitel ist bin ich nicht so schnell Ich bin nicht gut in Englisch >.< --Anibunny 17:59, 5. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab die ersten 38 Folgen glaubig mit deutschen geguckt. JA so im groben und ganzen glaube ich, habe ich es verstanden. --Anibunny 19:37, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Neues Ending Auf der hauptseite steht, dass bald ein neues Ending kommt (Gr8 Story). Weißt du, ab welcher Folge? --Tsuna-ni 01:05, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) danke. --Tsuna-ni 17:44, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Gern Naja man muss ja was tun ne :) Außerdem finde ich Wikias total gut und wenn man mal was nicht weiß kann man es sofort nachschlagen. Da dacht ich mir einfach, ich teile mal mein Wissen mit eurem ;) und helfe so anderen, die sich auch für diesen Anime interessieren. Leider hab ich nicht immer Zeit von daher, werde ich immer mal stoßweise editieren ;) Artikel löschen Kann man eigentlich irgendwie Artikel löschen? Hab nämlich ausversehen einen Artikel erstellt den es bereits gibt. (Nur unter einem anderen Namen) Himmels Pferd und Himmel Pferd Himmels Pferd kann gelöscht werden EDIT: OK, dann wäre das ja geklärt Story Arcs So bevor ich etwas so großes ändere wollt eich noch mal vorher nachfragen: Eigentlich gibt es eigentlich keinen Choice Arc. Das ist eigentlich nur die Fortsetzung des Future Arcs, nachdem er unterbrochen wurde durch den Arcobaleno Trial Arc. Der Future Arc 2 geht aber noch weiter als das Choice Spiel und somit wäre es nicht korrektm, dass in den Choice Arc Bereich reinzuschreiben. Wenn ich jetzt einen neuen Arc erstellen würde (z.B. Fortsetzung Future Arc), dann wäre es ja auch falsch, da der "Choice Arc" ja auch in den Future Arc 2 reinkommt. Man könnte eine Unterteilung machen, sodass man von der Seite Future Arc Fortsetzung (oder wie auch immer) auf den Choice Arc kommt. Hoffe ich konnte mein Anliegen wenigstens etwas vermitteln. :) Decimo 11:04, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Ok, dann werde ich das ganze erstmal so lassen und auf eine offizielle Stellungnahme in naher Zeit hoffen. /*Bin mal gespannt was Akira Amano sich als nächstes für uns überlegt hat*/ -Decimo 11:36, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) EDIT2: Irgendwie gehen bei mir in letzter Zeit die Spoiler tabs nicht, auch nicht bei einem anderen Browser. Wollte es nur mal erwähnt haben (Benutze Firefox 3.6 & Opera 10.10) -Decimo 11:51, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC EDIT3: Ja auf Onkel Kawahira bin ich auch gespannt (hoffe mal das im neuen chapter schon der neue arc eingeleitet wird) -Decimo 13:37, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Spoilertabs Ja, danke für die Info ich habe es persönlich nicht mit IE probiert. Aber mit Opera und da funktioniert es auch nicht. Vermute mal: Firefox und Opera nutzen ja beide die Gecko engine. Entweder hat die nen Problem, oder beim letzten update des servers wurde etwas falsch gemacht. Egal ich hoffe auch mal das das in nächster Zeit behoben wird. Schon mal milay deswegen angeschrieben? Übrigens Serverzeit ist auch falsch (jedenfalls für DE) -Decimo 17:51, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Jo, dann halt bis zum nächsten Update, danke für den Tip mit der Zeit werde das gleich, oder morgen mal ändern -Decimo 21:56, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : : So erstes Chapter fertig, ist etwas länger geworden :), vlt sollte man eine ausführliche Zusammenfassung und eine weniger ausführliche machen -Decimo 12:10, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Chapter Ja, nachdem ich fertig mit schreiben war, hab ich auch gemerkt, dass es etwas lang war. Und ich selber gemerkt mit indirekter und wörtlciher rede, dass ich da immer gesprungen bin, aber hatte kb mehr das noch zu ändern, nächstes mal ;) dieses rpg guck ich mir mal an scheint ja ganz lustig zu sein, wen spielst du denn da? gruß-Decimo 16:05, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) P.S. haben wir zufällig die gleiche manga quelle (I eat manga)??!!?? ja nächstes mal kommen noch bilder dazu. : Aso ok habe mir schon gedacht, dass du squalo bist, (konnte man daran sehen wie dich verhälst ;) war offentsichtlich) also hab mich auch mal angemeldet (Xanxus) und werde mal sehen wie es dort so weiter geht... Hört sich aber eigentlich ganz vielversprechend an. -Decimo 16:40, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Zu doof ;) So langsam wird mir das zu doof ;) kb immer auf deine disk. seite zu schreiben, haste icq oder so? xD Meine Nummer steht in meinem Profil. Was ich sagen wollte er einer der neuen heißt ja enma kozato, aber jetzt gibt es den artikel enma kazato schon also kannste den ma umbenennen oder weiterleiten? DANKE -Decimo 20:39, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Ok, akzeptiert, ja wie gesagt ich bin da schon angemeldet, gucke mich nur noch etwas um. -Decimo 14:05, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Hoffe du liest das noch. Ich bin leider morgen vormittag und nachmittag nicht da. Komme erst am Abend wieder. Wegen dem Kapitel, entweder machst du das oder ich mache es, dann aber erst gg abend. ich seh ja wenn ich wieder komme ob du schon was geschrieben hast. mfg Decimo 19:37, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Dank dir, bin gerade nach Hause gekommen und werd mir jetzt auch mal das neue chap reinziehen ;) -Decimo 17:18, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) An punki Erstmal an alle P-chan´s hier Froh Ostern nachträglich! =D, Hi punki, Also was mit den neuen Charakter im neuen Arc angeht finde ich Koyo auch nicht schlecht, aber mich stört sein Charakter. xD Ach ja ich habe for ne neuen Layout zu basteln wo ich dafür ein paar Bilder vom Artbook nehme, bin schon voller eifer bei GFXn. xD Welches Tsuna Bild findest den so toll? Kannst mir ja die Seitezal sagen! ^-^ Ach ja mir ist aufgefallen bei "Upcoming" das da ja steht das im Mai Band 29 erscheint, um genauer zu sein erscheint es am 30.April.2010 & das am selben Tag auch das 4. KHR! Novel erscheint. Nur zu kleiner Info! ^-^ P.S. Ist es Ok das hier schreibe, diese Unterseite ist doch sowas wie ne Gästebuch oder? oO Du schreibstt mir auch oft ins Shoutbox! xD Odef soll ich dir lieber weiterhin E-mails schicken? oO L..G. Rina-chan 80.134.115.74 08:20, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hi punki So jetzt habe ich das richtige Geästebuch gefunden, oder wie man das hier nennt! xD Sagmal wo hast du dir das Artbook gedownload? Ich von dieser Seite "http://www.raw-paradise.com", was mich stört ist das die extra ne Button hinverlinkt haben in den Artbook & das auf jeder Seite. oo" Dan auch noch so groß das man garnicht richtig GFXen kann! o_o' Hätten die das nicht in irgendeine Ecke & viel kleiner verlinken können als mitten ins Bild? oo" Sagmal wie findest du das Lied "Listen of the Stereo" & "Familia"? Wieso findest du den keine Zeit mal zu GFXen? Oo' Wir haben doch Osterferien! L.G. Rina-chan 80.134.115.74 12:15, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) chapter Hi Planet, leider kann ich das aktuelle Kapitel noch nicht finden, kann es sein, dass heute kein chapter erscheint? Das Problem ist nur ich wollte das jetzt morgens schnell übersetzen, da ich gleich weg muss o.O. Naja egal ich komme um kurz nach 3 wieder (Fuck Fussball Camp xD), wenn das chapter dann da sein sollte mach ich es natürlich dann also musst du dich heute nicht bemühen xD mfg -|Decimo 06:57, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ja die Raws habe ich jetzt auch gefunden, aber noch keine scanlation. IE M macht wohl diese Woche pause o.O ;), egal sobald es draußen ist, mach ich es natürlich (Hab jetzt bei aktuelles chap schon hingeschrieben, dass es diese Woche kein Chap gibt :( ) Hoffentlich hats keiner gesehn xD -Decimo 15:02, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hi punki Das habe ich schon gesehen das die Artbook Bilder auch bei Minitokyo gescant werden ohne diese Wasserzeichen. Hab auch schon damit GFXt! xD Zeigst du mir bitte deine zwei ICON´s, bin neugireig! *-* xD L.G. Rina-chan 80.134.63.46 16:50, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii punki! xD Es gibt ne Problem mit den Links der ICON´s die du mir per E-mail geschickt hast. Ich konnte nur das 1. sehen, die anderen Links gingen nicht oder eher gesagt haben die rästlichen ICON´s nicht angezeigt! Das 1. cool aus! *-* Besser als meine! xD Das habe ich dir auch als E-mail geschrieben! ^^' L.G. Rina-chan 80.134.95.205 18:17, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii punkiiiiiiiiiiiii, xxD Sagmal dieses Forum das du mir als Link geschickt hast, kann man sich auch ohne mit bei diesem RPG mitzuspielen anmelden? ^^' Weil ich habe richtig lust mit euch z.B. unter "(SPOILER) Der neue Arc" zu quatschen. Habe aber dafür keine lust beim RPG mitzuspielen weil es auch was mit Zeitmangel zutun hat wenn ich bald meine Ausbildung beginne, kannst du doch verstehen oder? ^^' Ich finde es richtig klasse das es überhaupt ne Deutsche "Reborn!" Forum gibt weil ich dan gleichzeitig ein paar gefunden habe die auch "Reborn!" mögen! x3 Ich habe zwar die Regeln gelesen aber steht nichts ob man sich auch so anmelden kann ohne mitzuspielen. ^^' Oder hast du noch ein anderes Forum zum anbieten? xD L.G. Rina-chan 80.134.100.239 06:55, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) chapter so wie es scheint wird heute kein chapter kommen. (Falls doch werd ich es noch schreiben) Wollte fragen, ob du eine übersicht, website etc kennst, wo ich nachlesen kann was diese woche im shonenjump (speziell Reborn natürlich) erscheint, oder wann SJ mal aussetzt. Gruß Decimo : So jetzt ist das Chapter da, wirkt so als ob dass jetzt normal wäre naja egal ich werd mich dann mal ran machen : Decimo-Decimo 11:25, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Danke das du das aktuelle Chapter übernommen hast, ich hab schon wieder total vergessen, dass Donnerstag war (wohl auch weil IEM letzte Woche so spät released hat) wollt mich grad ransetzen da hab ich gesehn dass du schon geschrieben hast. : Also nochmal Danke und nächste Woche mach ichs dann wieder ;) -Decimo 12:42, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) : : Hab ich auch gemacht ;) Naja denke ich müsste bald mal wieder n paar Beiträge schreiben, aber nicht heute (lernen für ZAPs) Hi punki-chan! =D Lange nichts meher von mir hören lassen, sorry bin irgendwie nie dazu gekommen! ^^' xD Wie gehts die, ich hoffe gut! x3 Hast du schon die neuen Color Bilder zu "KHR!" gesehen, die sehen traumhaft aus das es mich wieder zum GFXen bringt! xD Ach ja, ame diesem Sonntag "30.5." hab ich geburtstag! Und nein ich werde nicht Feiern! xxD G.L.G Rina-chan =3 *knuddel* GW GW zum 300. Artikel. Da ich jetzt mit meinen lästigen ZAPs durch bin, hoffe ich, dass ich auch wieder mehr schreiben kann. Und auf die nächsten 300 ;) -Decimo 12:21, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Ich hoff auch ma das die gut verlaufen sind ;) Hoffen wa mal das Akira Amano noch kräftig weitermacht, dann wirst das mit den nächsten 300 n Klacks ;) Ja das mit den Usern find ich auch scheiße. Immer diese "unangemeldeten Benutzer" und die die angemeldet sind schreiben nichts bzw. kaum. : -Decimo 13:10, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) punki-chan! =D Ich habe einfach keine lust mehr am meinem Geburtstag zu feiern, die Lust ist in den Jahren vergangen. ^^' Kuchen mag ich allgemein nicht, ich hasse es eher! oo Ich weis, ich bin nicht normal! xD punki-chan! =D Vielen dank für das Geschenkt! *________* *freu* Das Geschnörkel gefällt mir sehr & natürlich Hibari-kun! -^-^- G.L.G Rina-chan x3 *dich knuddle*